


In Sickness and in Health

by Paintthebrain



Series: Haughtshots [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Caring, Comfort, F/F, Flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintthebrain/pseuds/Paintthebrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an anonymous prompt on Tumblr:<br/>Nicole is sick with the flu. And Waverly is mother-henning her. Nicole secretly loves it.</p><p>Threw in some other kinds of comfort too just because. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in Health

Nicole smashes the used tissue onto the accumulating pile on her nightstand. She’s too weak to throw it in the waste basket 15ft away. She hates being sick. Hates it. It reminds her that she’s human and not some badass cop with sick shooting skills and the best girlfriend in the whole world. Also with a penchant for shotguns. Waverly. She vaguely remembers the pile of tissues quivering as her phone vibrated underneath them. She assumes it was Waverly. But she hadn’t the strength to pick it up. Much let to text or have a conversation. She barely remembers if she was able to call in sick to the office this morning.

She shifts under her cocoon of covers and moves to sweep the tissues on the floor. When she hears her front door open. Storming footsteps and the rustling of plastic. Her cat startles and hisses. Then mewls softly as a can is opened. A soft scooping of pâtéd meat onto a porcelain dish acquired from the cupboard. “You’re a pretty kitty, aren’t you, Calamity. Now where is your mommy?” Another soft mewling. And the fervent rustling of crunchy plastic.

Nicole’s bedroom door swings open. Waverly is backlit by the large window in the kitchen. Her arms are filled with grocery bags. At least 5. “Waves.” Nicole croaks and tries to sit up. Caught up in the ebb and flow of her fluffy blankets she finds it to be too much. “I was about to text you.” She huffs as she falls back on her elbows

“Hey there, Haughtstuff.” Her voice is flat. And Nicole can’t read her reaction. Maybe she messed this up up by not communicating her whereabouts but she couldn’t. Healthy relationships are built on communication and trust and understanding. And she really wants one of those with Waverly. Really badly. Hell, Nicole already knows she wants to marry her spirited little phoenix. She’d gladly spend forever thinking about ways to make her tiny powder keg happy. But since she first woke up this morning all she’s been able to focus on is sleeping and not coughing anymore. And trying to stop her body from shaking with chills.

 Waverly sets the plastic bags on the floor next to her bed and then sits down beside the cop. “Lie back.” She says.

“I’m sorry. I should have…”

“I said ‘Lie back,’ Nicole” And she moves a gentle hand to Nicole’s shoulder and presses her back down into the mattress. She quickly stands and fluffs the pillows around her girlfriend’s head.

Nicole wants to say thank you, but Waverly shakes her head and pulls the covers up to her nose. “No. You lie there.” Nicole detects a bit of gruffness now. She torn between trying to make this right and following her little rocket’s orders.

“You know what? I went to your work. Neadley said you called in sick. And at first I was like ‘Why didn’t she call me? She would never not call me to tell me something like this’. But then I realized you’ve never been sick before. And I know what I am like when I’m sick. I’m a puddle. A G.D. puddle of uselessness. So I went to Loyer’s Pharmacy and I bought one of just about everything they had and your favorites. Twizzler’s and corn beef hash. And you are going to lay there and I am going to feed all of it to you. And I am going to feed calamity. And you are going to get better.”

“Yes, ma’am.” She says through her cover. And then she hears Waverly let out a long sigh. A very long sigh.

Waverly shakes her head as she pulls the cover down from Nicole and lays down beside her. Nicole goes to protest because she feels so gross right now. Sweaty and fevered. But Waverly tucks herself into her body and she instantly feels cooled and soothed. “I was so worried.” Waverly says as she curls deeper into the covers. “You didn’t answer my texts. Or my calls.”

“I’m sor –

“It wasn’t you. I’m not mad. I understand. I just –”She pauses culling herself. “I just still get worried that you are gonna turn out to be a…”

“Shithead?”

Waverly chuckles, “Yes. Even though you are very obviously not like anyone else. Plus I know douchebaggery is not contagious.”

Nicole melts because god yes, Nicole stills worries that this is too good to be true, as well. “But the flu is contagious, Waves. You’re gonna get sick.”

“You let me worry about that.” She gives her Nicole a quick squeeze and a peck on her sweaty head as she sits up again. “Now what first? I got Nyquil for night. But it’s day time so I also got Dayquil. But I would prefer if you took the Nyquil constantly for the next day so you can sleep this off. But it _is_ day time? So what would you prefer? I also got Sudafed. And Mucinex. And –“

“Wave.”

“- Vick’s Vaporub. I can put that on you, but maybe you should take a shower first. I can help you…”

“Waves.”

“…get changed. But if you want your privacy I understand. I just really want you to feel better…”

“Waverly.”

“Nicole Imogen Haught. Do not fight me on this.”

She smiles a feeble but meaningful smile, “Oh I’m not. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before. I’m gonna bask. But I wanted to tell you thank you. And you are the best girlfriend and I am happy.” And then a coughing fit overtakes her.

“I’m happy too.” She says pushing a sweaty strand of hair out of her girlfriend’s face as the coughing subsides.

“So we’re ok?” Nicole inquires as Waverly finishes fixing the mess that is her hair and pulls out a tissue to wipe the remnants of spittle from her hands.

“Yup. Well, I am at least. You don’t look so Haught.” Waverly snorts at her own joke. “But I’m gonna stay here until you are back to yourself, yes? Yes.” She gives Nicole a chaste kiss on the lips and then places a pill between them. “Sweet dreams, babe,” Waverly says as she tips a glass of water to Nicole’s lips. Yea, she’s definitely gonna marry this girl.

The last thing Nicole feels as she falls asleep is Waverly’s hand in her own.

The next week, Nicole is at the homestead with 5 plastic bags. She holds her tiny bi rocket as she shakes with the chills and covers them both in quilts. She feeds her soup. And Nyquil at night. And Dayquil during the day. And she knows she wants to do this forever. In sickness and in health. She does.

 

* * *

* * *

[Click here to TUMBLE](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/paintthebrain) with me. (<<This is my personal tumblr)

  * **Behind the scenes** : I'll try to do a couple Wayhaught prompts a week, but I am currently mostly focused on my open Clexa fics. 
  * **Fun Fact** : my Wayhaught/ Wynonna Earp side blog on tumblr is **officerhaughts-bulletproofvest**




End file.
